1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to telescope stands and more specifically it relates to a telescope support stand system for providing a convenient and stable support stand for a telescope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telescope stands have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional telescope stand has one or more legs that support a telescope upon thereof. A commonly utilized telescope stand is comprised of a typical tripod structure. Many conventional telescopes are motorized for allowing accurate rotation thereof for allowing tracking of celestial objects. However, prior to installing the telescope upon the support stand the user must ensure that the support stand is polar aligned. This process must be repeated each time the user desires to utilize the telescope.
Unfortunately, conventional telescope stands do not provide a stable system for adequately and conveniently supporting a telescope upon thereof. In addition, conventional telescope stands must constantly be realigned to ensure proper polar and horizontal positioning. Another problem with conventional telescope stands is that they are easily moved from external forces such as wind or an individual engaging the stand.
Examples of patented devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 176,133 to Haworth; U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,694 to Nestler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,752 to Rizzi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,353 to Watt; U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,277 to Bailey et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,323 to Garelick; U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,951 to Carter; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,881 to Davidson.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a convenient and stable support stand for a telescope. Conventional telescope stands do not provide a convenient and stable structure for telescopes.
In these respects, the telescope support stand system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a convenient and stable support stand for a telescope.